Foxy
Foxy (also fully known as Foxy the Pirate1) is an animatronic pirate fox as well as an antagonist in the Five Nights after Freddy's franchise. In the first game, his starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he will emerge and sprint towards the Office to attack the night guard on any given night if he is not monitored enough, through the security camera. Unlike the other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the night guard on the first night. Physical Appearance As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with crimson, tattered fur. He has yellow eyes, red eyebrows, and three strings of hair from the top of his head. He has a hook for his right hand and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye, although he is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Unlike the stereotypical fox, Foxy doesn't have a tail.he does get a tail that looks like tails in night 4 however Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton underneath. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest out of all the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing, though this may be due to him needing repairs. He also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to him needing repairs. His ears are articulated, thus able to move back and forth and left to right. His upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent whiskers. It is possible that these whiskers may have simply been removed due to disrepair. Personality As Foxy's attraction title would imply, Foxy's personality is that of a stereotypical pirate, often using pirate slang, all with a stereotypical accent. One of his lines also suggests claustrophobia. According to a game over screen in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Foxy is perceptive, and not easily deceived. Based on Freddy Fazbear's description of Foxy in the Freddy Fazbear's Theme song, he is implied to be somewhat reclusive. the fact that Freddy Fazbear sings about Foxy, rather than Foxy singing himself only helps prove this. Category:Charterers Category:Animatronics